


The Magician and The Lovers

by Jessycus



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dominant Asra (The Arcana), F/M, Lucio (The Arcana) Route, Mercenary Lucio (The Arcana), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Spoilers, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), Threesome - F/M/M, Top Asra (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessycus/pseuds/Jessycus
Summary: -- You've just rescued Aisha and Salim's (Asra's parents) familiars from the Devil's prison. [Takes place in Lucio's book XI, Chapter 1]. Contains smut!"I was so worried about you-""I was worried about her too! She needs a hero like me to save her!"
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice & Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Asra/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra/Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93
Collections: The Arcana Oneshots





	The Magician and The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished Lucio's books and I loved them! I did see all the paywalled content, but that was because of a m/o/d so definitely didnt use real coin for it >.<
> 
> I've been reading a bunch of Lucio/Reader stories right now (there's not enough of them!) and decided I'd make one of my own, except Asra will be added into this oneshot because it's hot. Smut is included! 
> 
> ((I will also be making a Lucio/f!reader story soon, which will include an actual storyline and smut!))
> 
> !! This is also my first fic so please tell me if it was too short, not detailed enough, not spicy enough, or anything else I can improve on!!

"I'll wait outside with everyone else," Asra says as he walks toward the entrance of the cave, to converse with the rest of the group. "Just make sure she's okay, Lucio!" He yells before reaching the entrance.

Lucio looks down at you, with his entrancing orbs of red and grey. “You were amazing back there. You didn’t see it, but there was a bright light surrounding you. You looked like an angel - MY angel. I may be a hero but you are my beautiful angel, Y/N.”

You both sit down, resting on a warm rock inside of the Devil’s cavern. Lucio reaches for your face, and brushes away a few strands of hair. “You’re absolutely breathtaking, intelligent, and resourceful. When I’m Count again-“

You cut him off, “All i need is you, here, and now.” You look up at him and stare into his soul. You see his aura, bitter cold in some places, but warmer the closer it reaches to your magical connection. You see the growth he has made, the real hero he has become. He is no longer the main character of his story, you are.

Lucio pulls you closer, your lips meeting ever so slightly. You feel his breath on your lips, before he delves in and shares his warmth with you. The kiss starts out gentle, but progresses to a needier state, where you are both panting, swirling tongues, and feeling each other. Your teeth graze his bottom lip, and a tiny trickle of blood comes out. You can taste his blood, sweat, and hunger as he kisses you. Lucio growls, needy, and starts to undress you, beginning with your top.

Asra comes to check on the both of you, and sees what he’s gotten himself into. A surge of jealousy pangs his heart, and he tells Lucio to back off. Asra tugs on your hand, and spins you around to look at him, while he kneels in front of you.

“Y/N, I was so worried about you this whole time. The thought of losing you, I-.” Asra whispers so gently before being cut off by Lucio. You look back toward Lucio.

“There was nothing to worry about! I was protecting her the entire time!” Lucio interjects before Asra continues and you resume looking at him.

“I wasn’t talking to you, you lightheaded dimwit,” Asra looks at Lucio then back to you. “I was saying, I was so worried about you when you were gone, and when you fainted while rescuing Lucio. You expelled a lot of magic back there. You were nearly at your limit, but don’t worry, I’ll help you recover and take care of you.”

Asra leans forward and kisses your forehead, then your eyelids, your nose, and finally your lips. He whispers sweet nothings while pecking your lips, before aggressively kissing you. picks you up and lays you down on a plush blanket he conjures up. He leans atop you, still kissing you, and never breaking contact, all the while Lucio stares in disbelief.

“You can’t have her, Asra! Y/N is mine! I’m the one who is supposed to shower her in riches, affection, power, and beauty! Not you!”

You break away from Asra’s enticing kiss long enough to say, “Please, both of you, share me. It’s what I want the most in this moment, and I would hate to waste our chance.”

Asra and Lucio both look at each other, and slightly nod in agreement. Asra moves away, giving Lucio the chance to share his love.

Lucio unbuttons your top, exposing your chest and begins to leave a kissing trail down your neck stopping to suck and leave a mark, before continuing down to your breasts. He takes a nipple in his, licking and suckling, while you gently moan out his name.

Asra moves to the top of your head, petting your hair, and cooing and praising you. Lucio continues down, kissing your breasts, your stomach, and reaching your waistband. He removes your pants, and after not being able to hold himself back, rips off your panties. “Don’t worry, Y/N, we’ll get you a much finer pair when we get back.”

Lucio reaches to your bottom lips, and begging licking and teasing, toying with your clit. You moan out each time he flicks his tongue over your button, and Asra meets each of your moans with a gentle kiss.

He inserts a finger into your slick and went cunt, and gently fucks you with his finger. “Harder,” you moan as he leans down to toy with your clit with his tongue. He’s playing with your little button as he spreads your slick entrance.

Lucio keeps rubbing and sucking, making sure to taste every inch, to memorize every nook and cranny. He wants to savor this, as do you, and remember this moment. “You’re so pure gorgeous, love, and I can’t wait to ruin you,” He growls and moves to unzip his pants and take off his shirt.

Asra begins taking off his clothes, before he sticks a finger in your mouth. “Suck it, Y/N. Show me how skilled you are and I just might reward you.”

You sloppily lick and suck on Asra’s finger, while he pulls out his hardness and inserts it into your beautiful mouth. “Pleasure me, darling. Show me how grateful you are to be my apprentice.”

Lucio takes this as a cue to insert himself into your slick between your thighs. He goes gently at first, before remembering that he promised to ruin your tiny little hole. He puts harder and faster, primarily growling and watching as you take Asra’s cock into your mouth.

“That’s it, you little slut, you’ll take both of us until we’re finished,” Lucio remarks as he’s filling every inch of you.

He strokes harder and longer, with each pump giving him energy and a renewed vigor. It’s electrifyingly sweet and passionately hot. He moves his hands down your skin, with every touch igniting into the warm of a fire. He’s trailing his fingertips down from your chin, to your neck, and finally to your breasts, where he pinches your nipples and plays with them between his fingertips. You moan loudly, enough to make it known that you’re enjoying yourself. He moves his hands back down to play with your clit, pressing down and rubbing your button while he strokes deep into your hole.

All the while, Asra is enjoying your mouth, and how sloppily wet you feel. He pumps in and out of your mouth, using it for his pleasure. “You are doing so well, Y/N. I’m almost at my limit, will you swallow it like the good girl you are?”

You try and hod to the best of your ability, meanwhile Lucio is aggressively fucking your tiny little hole. “I’m almost at my limit too, angel. Your hole is so tight and warm, it’s making me lose my mind.”

Asra comes in your mouth, while praising you for being such a good little girl, and pulls out. You swallow it and look up at him and smile, while you blush and turn red.

Lucio finishes inside of you, and pulls out to to admire his work, and see how much he’s corrupted. “You’re such a good little slut, Y/N. I can’t wait to play with you again.”

You smile at each of the boys and get dressed. “This was fun, but we need to get home now.”


End file.
